Me Passam Coisas
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [SONGFIC COMPLETA] Rony pensa em Hermione, e Hermione pensa em Rony. Será que alguém ensina esses dois a lerem pensamentos e se juntarem logo? Ah, não precisa, decidiram seguir seu caminho? Que ótimo...


**Me Passam Coisas**

**N/a: **Nyaaah... mais Chiquititas! É incrível como essas músicas me trazem inspiração, cara! Me pego cantando, e, do nada, a história se forma em minha mente... e isso é feliz! Bom, leiam, postem reviews e sejam felizes! XD

"_Me passam coisas que não compreendo_

_Está em tudo o que eu penso"_

Rony estava sentado em baixo de um dos carvalhos das redondezas de Ottery St. Catchpolle. Sabia que precisava pensar, sabia que estava confuso e que precisava organizar as idéias.

Hermione acabara de chegar à Toca. Eram nove da manhã do dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal. Rony convidara ela e Harry para passarem as festas de fim de ano n'A Toca.Só sabia que queria ver Rony, conversar, sorrir, e Harry não era a mesma coisa. Sentia-se confusa; Rony fora sua única preocupação nos dias que antecederam este tão esperado.

"_Sonho, desperto com teu olhar_

_Quando me olha, me sinto linda"_

Ele se mantera tão concentrado em tentar descobrir o que era aquela confusa euforia que era bombeada em seu coração e que revigorava cada um de seus músculos que acabara dormindo. Sonhara; mais uma vez, _ela_. Sempre tão ingênua, delicada, linda... resumia-a em _perfeita_. Agora que entendia a tal palpitação, resolvera voltar para A Toca.

Ela preferira sentar-se na sala e esperá-lo. Harry e Gina namoravam atualmente, e ela não queria estragar o tempo livre de ambos; ao gêmeos trabalhavam, e não estavam lá. Também não quisera atrapalhar a senhora Weasley que cuidava do almoço, então acabou cochilando.

"_Me passam coisas quando eu te vejo_

_Estou diferente, há algo novo_

_Me dá vergonha se ele descobrir_

_É tão difícil dizer..."_

Ele chegou. Encontrou-a dormindo tranqüilamente. Ela sempre continuava daquele jeito...

Decidiu acordá-la. Pôs-se ajoelhado à frente da poltrona onde ela se encontrava e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos da garota.

Disse, então:

- Mi... Mione! Acorda!

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu, aquele que seus olhos pediam. Ele sorriu, ela esfregou os olhos, se espreguiçou, bocejou e sorriu de volta.

- Olá! – disse ele, oferecendo a mão para que ela se levantasse, a qual ela aceitou – Quando você chegou?

- Às nove. Sua mãe disse que você tinha acabado de sair... – ela deu de ombros

- Ah, é...

- Onde você foi?

- Caminhar. Pensar... – respondeu, meio sem graça

- Ah... isso é bom! – ela sorriu, e ficou tímida – Rony...

- Que é? – ele perguntou

- Ahn... é que... – ela tentou dizer, mas sua consciência não a deixava dizer. Decidiu, então, inventar algo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, soltou algo inesperado e desesperado – Eu senti sua falta...

Ela acabou abraçando-o de um modo tão forte que Rony ficou sem saber o que fazer.

"_Me passam coisas que não se explicam_

_Tem cheiro de jasmim o teu sorriso"_

As orelhas do garoto ficaram vermelhas. Ele respondeu, tentando (mas só tentando) parecer calmo:

- Eu falta também senti sua.

"Que droga", pensava ele, irritado. "Meus nervos não me deixam sequer acertar a ordem das palavras..."

"Ele é uma graça nervoso", ela riu por dentro. "Mas por que _diabos_ ele está nervoso?"

- Quer andar por aí? – convidou ele, antes de perceber o que fizera

- Quero. – ela sorriu

"_Pareço tonta, tão distraída_

_Me sinto grande e muito criança"_

Saíram pelo jardim d'A Toca. Sentaram-se em baixo de uma mangueira velha, carregada de mangas maduras.

- Quer uma manga? – ele perguntou, se sentindo um idiota

"Weasley... isso é coisa que se diga num protótipo de encontro?", esbravejou com si mesmo

- Aceito.

Ele puxou a varinha do bolso e ordenou "_Accio mangas_", e duas frutas foram até eles. Ela ordenou à varinha que as frutas se descascassem, o que aconteceu.

Conversavam enquanto comiam. Ela o examinou atentamente e disse, sorrindo:

- Rony... você está todo lambuzado.

- Você também, sabia? – ele respondeu, e ambos riram

- Parecemos duas crianças sujas. – ela constatou

- É... mas pareceríamos mais se estivéssemos brincando de pic-esconde...

- Boa idéia. – disse ela, sorridente, levantando-se – Tá com você.

Ao terminar de dizer isso, ela saiu correndo.

- Ei! – ele reclamou, mas decidiu sair atrás dela.

"_Te quero e nunca te disse_

_Te quero e nunca ninguém me disse"_

"O jardim é grande, mas não é impossível encontrá-la...", ele pensou.

Andava por entre as árvores, meio distraído. Só pensava numa coisa: diria ou não?

De repente, mãos suaves cobriram seus olhos. A voz que lhe soava como canção de ninar lhe disse, rindo:

- Adivinha quem é?

"_Te quero e digo suave_

_Te quero e nada sabes"_

- Dá uma pista. – respondeu ele, também rindo

- Vejamos... – ela pensou por um instante.

"_Te quero mais que um amigo_

_Te quero e tudo tem sentido_

_Te quero como nos sonhos"_

Ela decidiu revelar tudo o que estava preso nela num simples sussurro no seu ouvido:

- Te quero mais que um amigo, Rony...

Ele respondeu:

- Também te quero, Mione. – disse, virando-se para ela.

Ela o abraçou, e ele sussurrou:

- Te quero, como em todos os meus sonhos eu te tenho...

"_Meu príncipe azul, te quero"_

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela e a beijou, debaixo das aconchegantes copas das árvores, que nunca pareceram tão belas...


End file.
